Ten of Hearts
by NoPantsNinja
Summary: Title; lameness. An eventual collection of 10 oneshots features Sebastian and Ciel. Different times, places, and circumstances; but always the same case. Love, Love Love. SebxCiel all the way. Rating subject to change with each chapter. Summaries inside
1. Little Prince

This first One shot is the beginning of a set of 10 (Hopefully 10 that is). It will be a series of them all centered around Sebastian and Ciel. It's hard to pick any specific Genre since they will by anything from light and fluffy to angsty and heart-felt. All will be different but all of them will be SebasxCiel. :] I figure this duo would withstand the test of time. So more often than not my stories will be in alternative scenarios and alternative times. All in all i hope you all enjoy!

Summary: This thing took me all night! I wrote it in a few hours and to say the least it exhausted me! x.x But I couldn't stop the flow! This chapter is light and fluffy (Also very cute) and takes place in Italy occurring the early 1940's I suppose. (Though I could say as early as the 1930's but not far later) I was actually inspired to write this by a film called _"La Vite Et Bella"_ (_Life is Beautiful_). It's an Italian film, and its very good. very romantic, and very sad as well. But I didn't feel like expressing the sad part lol. You'll notice a lot of my quotes in Italian are similar to line in the movie, so if you've seen it; Bravo, and I hope you like it! And even if you haven't then I STILL hope you like it of course! And I suggest you see it ^^

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It and all it's respective characters belong to Yana Toboso. But you know that don't you?_

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**"This story is about truth, beauty, freedom; but above all things, this story is about love."** - Moulin Rouge (The Movie)  
_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
_

* * *

"Come back!"

The demanding cry echoed down the bustling streets, brick laden and crowded with structures and humans alike. The shadow's of tall apartments looming overhead as small feet pattered across the stone at a hurried pace. The loud clack of the soles against stone resonated in a small boy's ears as he darted as far as he could from the tall and striking blonde woman who followed behind him, waving a frantic arm, and trying to keep pace in her plain high-heeled shoes which were a bright magenta color. She wore a floral dress, filled with pale pink blossoms and scrambled patterns of flora.

"Come back this instant! There's lunch on the table!" she called once again, her voice getting sharper, and raising a few octaves as her breath became more labored.

"Don't want it!"

The small boy ran down the street, he was slender and petite in frame, his strangely sallow hair-color catching the sunlight and giving it a grey shimmer. His ocean blue sights focused ahead, determined and striking in every manner. He wore a nice suit, one quite unadorned in appearance and grayed-cobalt in color, reflecting his stunning occuli; shorts coming to just above his knee, and a nice black tie around his skinny neck. The only blemish on his stunning facade was a white gauze eye-patch, obstructing his right eye from view. He panted as he ran out of sight of the woman at last, looking over his shoulder to see her keel over at once and steadily huff and puff to catch her breath. A smile graced his lips, and he continued to run, dodging between the people who made their way through the square, he stepped over the centre fountain, which grazed him with its cool mist slightly as he dashed along the pool's mineral edge. Eventually he came to his destination in a small corner of the town's center, where there seemed to be a patch of solitude. Before him stood two double doors, towering over him immensely, by at least a few good feet; the door knobs a polished brass that glowed in the afternoon sunlight that entered through the side street. He smiled, his thin lips spreading across his pale features. He took his pace slowly up the small set of steps and pulled open one door, peeking his head in carefully and looking about.

The room was pleasingly decorated, filled with white and beige that sometimes caught the light and gleamed like melted pearl. The sparkling metal of polished chairs and tables only reflected more of the glow, dotting the open space with their presence. There was marble desk built into a wall in the corner, where a man sat reading a magazine, leaning on the counter with his head rested in his hand, propped upon his elbow. He did not move when the boy entered, not noticing his presence in the slightest. He gently stepped in, his shoes finally making contact with the white marble floors and making a loud clacking noise that echoed piercingly in the emptiness of the banquet hall. At this the man finally looked up and faced him with a large grin.

"Ciel!" he called, joyfully sitting up straight and beckoning him forward with a small gesture of his hand. The gentleman was dressed in a plain black suit and tie, though his overcoat was missing and his white sleeves were rolled up his arms; giving him a more negligent appearance. He was realtively young, his chestnut locks reaching just below his ears, much like Ciel's, but much more unkempt.

"Mr. Amedeo, have you got anything new for me yet?"

Ciel approached the counter, placing his hands on the cold counter-top and pulling himself up further to see even farther over it. His head only rested slightly above its height.

"Ciel, I've told you again and again to just call me Beppe!"

The man rolled his eyes and shook his finger back and forth in the boy's face, leaning over the counter to look at him better. Ciel only recoiled at his hand being shoved in his direction, and gave a small nod.

"I know I know! So do you have anything Beppe?"

Beppe only grinned at him, a special glint in his eye as he leaned over further, stretched over the counter to meet the boy face to face.

"In fact I do!"

Ciel stood on his toes to meet eye level with the man, his single cerulean orb eagerly boring into this Beppe's emeralds.

"If you break me, I do not stop working. If you lose me, nothing will matter. If you touch me, I may be snared. What am I?"

Beppe's words came slowly, and after he spoke them he recoiled back to his original position, leaning back in his seat with a haughty grin.

Ciel, meanwhile, took on an inquisitive look, placing his index finger to his bottom lip in thought. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling, gazing at something distant as he scoured his mind for an answer to his current predicament.

"Tough isn't it?"

"I'm thinking! Shut up!"

Beppe laughed heartily, looking back at his magazine now and finally taking his sights off of the boy.

"You better solve it by tomorrow, since I'm not giving you another until you solve this one!"

Ciel looked up to the man in shock, "What?"

Beppe only let out another chuckle, and Ciel pouted, opening his mouth to say something else in rebuttal before he was cut off.

"Hello?"

Both figures turned to see a young gentleman standing in the doorway, looking about the seemingly empty space of the room carefully. He was slender and tall; his shoulders set broad and his face young and arresting in nature. His lengthy black hair fell below his chin in the front, though on one side it was swept behind his ear, and it shortened in the back. His face was regal, dotted with two auburn orbs that seemed to burn like rubies when the sunlight caught them as he turned his head slightly to the side. He couldn't have been a day over 22.

"Buongiorno, Mr. Michaelis!" Beppe's voice echoed across the expanse, and he removed himself from his seat, now standing up again.

The man gave a refined nod and smile in his direction, and it was apparent not only from his appearance, but his actions as well that he was quite wealthy. His neat black suit was fitted and well kept, not a single bit of fabric was out of place on his person.

Beppe meanwhile, looked to Ciel with an ushering look and hissed out a command under his breath.

"Ciel! Go seat the man ok? You know the drill! I'm letting you stay here without the boss knowing so help me out!"

Ciel finally tore his eyes from the man at the doorway, who was now giving an inquiring glance at the odd pair as they conversed, and looked to Beppe with realization.

"Oh!" He was startled from his trance, and stepped over to the tall man at a brisk pace, giving a small nod before he gestured to a nearby table.

"Right this way!"

Beppe watched quietly as the two trotted over to a small table, set with sparkling silver and precisely folded napkins. Ciel pulled out a chair for the raven-haired gentleman, and carefully waited for the man to take a seat, sending a questioning glance in Beppe's direction in the meantime.

Beppe smirked, and simply mouthed his next command.

'_Take his order_.'

When the man named Michaelis finally had situated himself at the table, Ciel moved to his side, realizing that at as long as this man was in a sitting position he could finally see what it was like to be at eye-level with someone. He felt himself sigh inwardly at his mental note.

He was broken from his reprieve when the man at the table, who had been biding his time watching the boy's expression shift over the past few moments, cleared his throat.

"Oh! How may I help you? What can I get for you today?"

His words came out quick and staccato, and he flushed slightly at his mental lapse, before finally placing a menu from another table carefully in front of the man. He glared at Beppe for pushing him into such a situation where he was so lost. This was beyond humiliating, and his mood was quickly darkening.

However, the elegant customer simply grinned up at Ciel, chuckling slightly and taking the laminated object into his white gloved hands.

"Well, I'm not quite sure as of yet. I don't have much of an appetite," he began, placing a hand to his chin as his eyes glanced across the menu carefully.

Ciel, whose only wish was to complete the riddle he had been assigned, was growing more and more impatient.

"If you have no appetite then why are you out to eat?" Ciel snapped.

Beppe heard Ciel's words and shot him a glare from across the room, warning.

Ciel only glared back, as Beppe spoke to cover up Ciel's mistake.

"I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis, he's new, and as you can see he's also quite young."

Ciel's eyes narrowed as his friend drew out the last part carefully.

A small chuckle echoed through the room, and both looked to the source curiously.

"I've told you, call me Sebastian," he smiled gracefully at Beppe over his shoulder, before turning back to Ciel, "And you seem to have quite an attitude don't you?"

Ciel, slightly shocked, only gazed at this strange new person with a blank stare.

"It's quite charming on you, with such a small stature as yours. You're like a little royal bossing people about. A little prince perhaps?"

The man named Sebastian cast Ciel a sickeningly sweet smirk, and the boy felt his face heat up at the comment. He turned his sights away from the man with a sharp jerk, and gestured at the menu with his hand again.

"That's just fine and all, but what'll you be having then?"

Sebastian smiled, putting down the object without a second glance, his garnet eyes upon Ciel as he spoke again in a cool manner.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, if that's alright."

Ciel finally looked back to him, taking the menu gingerly in his hand, and looking at Sebastian cautiously, locking eyes for a moment before he looked away once again.

"Anything else?"

Sebastian's smirk spread wider.

"That'll be all. Grazie, piccolo principe."

Ciel looked back to the man, a look of shock on his face as he felt his face flush with crimson yet again. He said nothing to Sebastian, only stomping off towards Beppe and flashing his now chuckling partner with a deadly glance.

"He wants coffee."

"And?"

"And nothing!"

"Ok ok!" Beppe laughed again, "I'll go get it ok? Keep our guest company then while he waits, he seems to like you."

With that Beppe removed himself from his post, finally walking out from behind the counter to make his way to two swinging doors with porthole windows. Ciel only assumed they led to the kitchen, as he had never made it past them.

When Beppe had disappeared from sight, Ciel sighed and turned to face Sebastian again.

Much to his dismay, the man was staring directly at him, a contented smile plastered on his features.

Ciel, now both flustered and irritated, made his way to the table, taking a seat opposite of the well-dressed man. He sat down with a slight thump, pulling a piece of parchment form his pocket, and setting it on the table with conviction.

Sebastian only watched, a mildly amused expression on his face as he observed the boy shuffling through his pants pockets again, only to pull out a pen. He watched as the he then quickly scrawled down a few lines on the paper, messily writing out a passage.

"What's this?"

Ciel only looked up a moment, before returning to gazing at the paper as he wrote out a final word.

"A riddle."

Sebastian raised a brow at this, looking over the table to try and look at the messy scrawl and decipher the inverted letters.

"May I ask to hear it?"

Ciel gave him an inquiring look, but sighed and handed him the small paper, sliding it across the tabletop tentatively.

Sebastian picked up the piece of prose, reading it aloud as he held it before his face.

"If you break me, I do not stop working. If you lose me, nothing will matter. If you touch me, I may be snared. What am I?"

Ciel nodded, as Sebastian peeked out from behind the paper and looked to him again.

"Do you have a fondness for such things piccolo principe?"

Ciel rolled his eyes at the moniker, earning another laugh from Sebastian, and gave a small shrug; he finally made eye contact with his tablemate again.

"I do," he paused, feeling a slight flutter in his abdomen as crimson occuli took him in, "They keep me entertained while I work at home."

"Work at home?" Sebastian inquired, shifting the piece of paper back over the table, back to its pace in front of the boy. He carefully retrieved his hand, placing it under his chin with his other, and resting his head upon them, elbows on that table for support.

"Yes, cleaning mostly; helping Auntie."

Sebastian's face shifted to a look of genuine interest, and Ciel couldn't help but oblige his every question, his eyes still locked. Sebstian's gaze scanned over the boy features, evnetually resting back on his face.

"And what happened to your eye?"

As Sebastian inquired, his hand reached across the table to touch said feature, inching towards the piece of gauze.

Ciel flinched, pulling his person back away from this stranger's reach, his trance finally broken.

"I-I," Ciel stuttered a moment, pulling his own hand up to his eye to touch the fabric.

"There was an accident."

Sebastian recoiled his extended hand, his face momentarily solemn. However, the attention soon shifted as Beppe returned with a silver tray, upon it resting a small china cup. Alongside the cup of coffee was a plate with a decorated piece of cake. It was completely lavish, adorned with colorful berries and sweet crème.

He approached the table, and looked at the two with a weary glance, their sudden silence ringing in the atmosphere. The two refused to look at one another, until Beppe had placed the pretty cup in front of Sebastian, who looked to him with a smile and nod. He then turned to Ciel and put the cake in front of him, giving him a smile that said 'thanks'. Ciel looked to him momentarily, then to the cake and grinned ear to ear. Beppe walked away smiling, as he took his seat and hid behind his magazine once again.

Sebastian broke the silence, sipping his coffee casually before he spoke.

"Do you like sweets then, piccolo principe?"

Ciel, who had preoccupied himself with examining the marble on the floors, looked back up to face the ebony haired figure, which seemed to enchant and incapacitate him all at once. Ciel once again felt the familiar feeling of butterflies beating against his insides, as his velvety voice rang in the space between them.

"Yes, I do. They are part of why I come here. It's usually the highlight of my day, seeing as Auntie Emmeline doesn't enjoy them at all."

Sebastian smirked quietly, looking at a flyer on the table offhandedly.

"Have you figured out the riddle yet?"

Ciel blinked at the change in topic, but continued after a second's pause.

"No, I haven't yet," he paused, smiling as he looked up to Sebastian with eagerness, "But I will by tomorrow without a doubt!" He had taken up a fork and begun picking apart the piece of delectable cake, lifting a small piece up and into his mouth greedily.

Sebastian only grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly, his hair falling across his face, dappling in his pale complexion, "Why not today?"

Ciel thought a moment before answering, "I'm not sure." He gave a quick shrug.

"It's just this one's so difficult." He looked down at the baked good before him, poking at it with his utensil before slicing off another chuck and shoveling it into his mouth. Sebastian's hand meanwhile, had journeyed back to the riddle, and dragged it closer to his person, along with Ciel's pen.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed, looking into the coffee cup in his hand before taking another long sip, quickly writing something small alongside Ciel's messy text.

Ciel observed him, not noticing his actions with the paper. His eyes watched Sebastian's thin lips, taking a careful note how even his drinking of coffee was calculated and graceful; and elegant display of his stature. He let his fork rest between his lips as he thought, being sure to lap up any leftover crème that remained on it.

Sebastian's eyes returned to Ciel, watching him clean the silver utensil carefully with his tongue. A devilish smirk quickly flashed across his facade, but Ciel took no note of it as he continued his ministrations. Sebastian smiled quietly to himself a little longer, until Ciel looked up at him, his face quizzical as to why this stranger's eyes watched him so attentively.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Sebastian moved, stirring form his seat and motioning to stand. Ciel jumped, hurriedly getting to his feet and causing the chair to make an unpleasant noise upon the tile floor as it shifted, he set the fork down on the plate next to the remaining pastry with a chiming clang.

In the flourish of movement Sebastian took a few steps towards the boy, bending at the waist before him and taking a bow. Ciel blinked vigorously, looking down as the raven-haired man took his hand carefully and pulled it closer to his face, planting a small kiss upon the boy's diminutive hand.

Ciel, in turn, flushed a vibrant crimson, his spine snapping up straight and his hand dropping to his side as Sebastian let it fall, standing tall before him again.

"This has been lovely, thank you for your fine company, il mio piccolo principe."

With a small smirk and a flourish of refined movement, the man named Sebastian Michaelis waltzed out the doors.

Ciel stood beside the table, awe struck. His heart was beating in his chest, threatening to jump out of his throat and onto the cold marble floors with flightiness.

Beppe meanwhile, had waved a nice goodbye to his customer before staring at the poor boy for a bit.

"Oh my little Ciel, you seem to be quite the charmer, no?" he teased gently, letting out a loud laugh as Ciel looked to him with a prickly glare.

Ciel looked at his cake, but then also to the piece of paper on the table that contained the riddle he had been assigned. He picked it up, examining it curiously until his eyes widened and his mouth opened in astonishment.

"Oh!"

Beppe looked at Ciel again, raising an eyebrow at him, "What is it?"

Ciel remained silent, staring at the paper as a grin spread across his face. The elegant lettering along the side said it all, and he felt his insides get flighty once again with delight.

"One's Heart."

Beppe cast Ciel a confused look again, "What?"

"If you break me, I do not stop working. If you lose me, nothing will matter. If you touch me, I may be snared. What am I? The answer is One's Heart."

Beppe grinned, nodding his head in defeat and chuckling to himself.

"_I _guess Mr. Michaelis like riddles to then, huh?"

Ciel only smiled at the piece of paper, turning to look at Beppe and nodding with a small laugh that chimed like bells.

"I guess so then."

.....

"Ciel! Ciel!"

A woman with long blond hair once again ran towards the tiny boy who sat at a worn mahogany table, he was eating a small breakfast peacefully and he looked to her with disdain as he had been disturbed. She was wearing heels again, this time ones that were black, and her dress was a plain beige suit with obsidian accents; Ciel had known she as approaching when he heard the tell-tale clacking of her heels upon the floor. Unlike Ciel though, her eyes were a dark burgundy color, betraying their likeness. His aunt shared most of her features with his dearest mother, whom he knew he would never see again.

As soon as the crimson ink had dripped from her limp form that day, Ciel had known his dearest mama was not going to come back home as she always used to; with a small sweet and smile; with a warm hug and loving heart.

She was gone.

"What is it Auntie Emmeline?" He let out a small sigh, looking at the woman who held a small white box in her hands. It was plain and undecorated; nothing adorned its surface save for a few marks of its journey. She cast him a glare, angry at his defiant tone.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the parcel, as his relative approached putting it on the table carefully. They both sat at the modest table, in the tiny kitchen of a cramped apartment. It was disheveled and decrepit but homely, adorned with the garnishes of living. Outside the streets below bustled; the noise a relentless low buzz, punctured by a few loud yells of greetings or surprise.

"First of all, don't talk to your auntie like that!" She pointed a bony finger at him, her feminine features contorting into a much less pleasant configuration briefly. When Ciel rolled his single visible eye, she gave him a sharp smack across the face and he cowered slightly, recoiled into his chair and clutching his face gingerly.

She nearly huffed again, now taking a seat at the table.

"It just came here a moment ago! Someone delivered it, said it was from a 'Mr. M', or something like that. No address or anything! It's almost rude!" As she spoke, she carefully opened the box, lifting its lid to reveal a small cake.

Ciel's eyes lit up and he scrambled from his cringing position to get a better look at the object. His heart leapt as he gazed upon the pastry, its surface was plain, white and lacy, but in an elegant blue frosting something was scrawled across the top.

"I don't know what this means, do you? Ridiculous! Who sends a cake this early?" the woman's face contorted, and she looked to her charge who did not tear his eyes from the cake.

Ciel read the text aloud, his voice ringing with gentle anticipation, his heart pattering against his tiny ribcage with excitement; he felt his heart pound with absolute bliss.

He only had to look at the words scrawled in sapphire, and he knew beyond a reasonable doubt the culprit.

"_Buongiorno, il mio piccolo principe."_

His aunt once again cast him an estranged look, giving a small shake of her head.

He only picked up the small piece of paper that rested a little under the small cake, reading it quietly to himself.

"_To my little prince,  
_

_Please remember;_

_La vita è bella._

_Con amore,_

_Sebastian M. Michaelis"_

* * *

_  
Thanks guys! _

_I really REALLY put a lot into writing this little thing. (As if you've read my other one shots you'll notices it's not quite my usual style)_

_And I hope the rest of them go well to. Haha! I hope you all liked my random Moulin Rouge Quote xD_

_What were you expecting? Shakesphere? xD _

_I just felt it was a good way to start of the set of these lovely ficlets I will be bringing to you! So for now I bid you adieu and ask for your earnest reviews!_

_As far as the Italian goes here are some small translations if you didn't pick up on them:_

_Buongiorno: Good Morning_

_Grazie: Thank you_

_piccolo principe: Little Prince  
_

_il mio piccolo principe: My little Prince_

_So there you have it!  
_

_Thanks again everyone!_

_-Staacy  
_


	2. Tango De Ciel

**AN**: Well it seems I met my self-proclaimed deadline and pumped out another oneshot before this evening. Celebrate now! Woo! So I definitely have a lot more ideas coming, and I really didn't intend on doing this one at all, let alone second! Forgive me if it's far too similar to the first. I have plenty more ideas on the way and tons more to write, as well an maybe sticking a lemon in here at the half-way mark? Please do tell me what you'd think!

**_Summary_**: Well I went to see a musical the other evening, and as I observed inspiration struck me light a divine bolt of lightening. And thus we get this. A mixture of SebastainxCiel and Sweet Charity. Sweet charity is a musical about a "Dance Hall Hostess". If you're unfamiliar with it please feel free to look it up, as well as what a dance Hall really is. For this little snippet we get a cross-dressing Ciel, and some suggestive lines from Sebastian. So those of you looking for something a lot less sickeningly sweet than the last one; here you go! As far as the time line goes I suppose we'd put this in the 1960's-70's? Once again don't quote me on that. I'm not shooting for accuracy here. All the same I hope you enjoy. ^^

**WARNING**: This one had a fair amount of cussing, as well as a few suggestive sentences, and a cross dressing Ciel. It's nothing major but warnings are always in order as i don't want to get my butt handed to me by angry innocents! So if you haven't heard a a curse word before; cover your virgin eyes and click the back button.

**_Disclaimer: _**All _Kuroshitsuji _characters belong to Yana Toboso. Not me. No matter how much I wish it. You can check my basment if you'd like. Also any lines from _Sweet Charity_ don't belong to me either!

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**"If I love you, what business is it of yours?" ** -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *

"Ciel! Where's my bag at? Where'd you put it?"

A young boy looked up from his seat in front of a extravagantly lit mirror, he was quietly reading a small book, seated in a plush vanity seat. A sigh escaped his lips as he gently put the book down upon the counter top; cluttered with make-up and trinkets he himself was unfamiliar with. He wore a simple suit, monochromatic and classic; save for the fact that his pants were shorts that came to rest at about knee level. His eyes, bright cerulean under the fluorescents, looked up to the source of the voice that called him.

A woman in a tightly fitting scarlet dress looked at him, one had on her hip, the other held out in a questioning gesture; her blonde curly hair was tied up in a messy updo. Her ruby garment flared at the bottom, which rested above her knees, and her face was hidden behind layers of make-up.

"I put it under here, you left it on the table and it was in the way. Rosie would get angry if she had known you left it out again."

He rolled his eyes as he spoke his final sentence, and the woman only shook her head and held her hand out.

Ciel grabbed a small black purse from under his feet, walking over to her and placing it in her extended hand forcefully.

"Thanks Ciel, sorry 'bout that! I just wanna get outta here is all," she said in a quick apology, sitting in the spot the boy had previously occupied and examining her appearance in the mirror carefully. She pulled at a few strands of hair, and eyed up one side of her face carefully.

"Doesn't everyone? It's no need for me to have to take a hit for you all the time Christine."

The boy frowned as he realized his seat had been taken, and he moved to another one, the mirror far smaller and the counter before it just as cluttered. There were two more to his left, and then the large black door that Christine had just entered from moments ago. The room it's self was decorated in a velvety red wall-paper that was faded and peeling in some areas, poorly lit with a few wall-lamps and the bulbs that lined the mirror Christine had plopped herself in front of just moment earlier.

"Yeah, but even you know better. Ciel, honey, this place is a trap and we're not _ever_ gettin' out."

She looked to her left, facing the placid-haired boy and crossing her long legs. She gave a long sigh putting her hands in her lap.

The boy merely looked to her with nonchalance, and she shrugged.

"I don't mean to be a downer but you know it! I gotta go but I think Paulie wants ya out on the floor for somethin'. I'll be seein' ya!"

At this he let out a long groan, and the blonde only smiled at him and stood, turning to leave out the black door she had just entered from; she turned on her fancy high heel to blow a kiss before she was out of sight again.

He cast her a small wave, and looked at his reflection before him, frowning as he locked eyes with his duplicate. That garishly young face and that pale complexion; and then there those eyes, those piercing blue eyes. He hated that most.

He paused a moment in his thought, and chuckled to himself.

"No no, wait just a moment there," he told himself, shaking his head and snickering, "What I hate most is being stuck working here in _this_ wretched place. This hell hole is gonna be the end of me."

With that he stood again, making his way to the looming black door and stepping through it into a miasma of smoke and darkness. Figures shifted across a dimly lit dance-floor and far more flitted about the dark corners in shifty pairs. Short skirts, long legs, and licentious eyes flickered in the haze. Ciel merely made his way along, past a few table and booths where duo's laughed and conversed; a lighter usually being pulled to light a waiting cigarette placed between the lips of a loyal customer who had eyes on other things.

This was the New York, Roxanne Dance Hall.

This was Ciel's home.

His life.

And he owed it to the club; and to Paulie to.

And he knew he would never be able to leave.

"Hey kid!" A large man with an argyle tawdry suit, and a head of thinning and graying hair called to him from his perch on a balcony above the floor. He gazed up with a look of disparagement, and quickly scurried up the elegantly banistered stairs.

"What do you need now?" his voice held hints of annoyance beyond the façade of crumbling respect.

Paulie merely looked down at him with a large grin, almost sinister.

"Guess who's not gonna make it in tonight, yet again?"

"Oh what the fucking hell! Why can't she ever make it here on time? What could possibly possess a woman to be late so habitually?" Ciel threw a small tantrum, thrown into a bout of rage; his face immediately reddening in a mix of anger and foretelling.

"Now now, settle down and get dressed ok? It's a busy night and I can't afford to lose any business," he paused, looking down at Ciel before moving his stubby hands to pinch his cheeks teasingly, "Plus you need that extra cash don't you _Celine_?"

He let out a roaring laugh and Ciel scowled, batting his hand away.

"Get your grubby mitts off my face," he sneered, before stomping off down the stairs again and across the floor. He stormed across the dance hall, murky and dark.

As he passed a man still looking for a spare hostess he felt a hand grope his rump and jumped, turning around quickly with angry tick beginning to reach his eyebrow.

"Excuse me! Did you just make a pass at me sir?" he asked, his voice sickeningly sweet and his blue eyes closed in a genuine brimming grin. His jaw clenched and his teeth gritted.

The man, who was tall and aging with glasses and large bald spot only scoffed at first, slightly taken aback. He turned and looked down a little, not making eye contact with the boy.

"Well that depends," he turned slightly to flash a large bill in his hand, "If you're willing to accompany me. I don't think you're really tied down working here since your obviously not one of the girls."

The man looked about, a perverse look writhing across his features as he looked down at Ciel again, who was now flashing him a fierce scowl.

"Though, you're so cute you could pass as one if you tried; and that's good enough for me. So-URGH!"

The man was cut short as Ciel had just about snapped, delivering a nice hardy punch to the man's lower gut. He huffed a little, glaring at the man who was now folded over upon himself, clutching his abdomen.

"Up yours!" he spat, turning heel and storming off to the dressing rooms once again. He noticed the girls and other patrons watching him, and a few making their way to approach the man who was now shouting obscenities after him.

He threw open the door and marched over to a rack of flouncy garments and pulling a longer one from it. It was black and just below knee length; with ruffles along its hem and puffy short sleeves. He sighed, looking at the item with loathing. He began to undo his tie and shrug off his black coat.

He cursed that woman Millie, who had once again refused to show. She got a lot of good business and whenever she didn't show it was always sure to be a busy night; since of course fate had it out for him. Luckily enough for big Paulie out there, who was probably just chuckling to himself at this very moment, _Celine_ seemed to bring in a lot business to.

And well, she was _always_ available to work.

As Ciel looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at his reflection, he thought about just how he ended up like this. Dressing like a woman, soliciting his time to grabby men, and working as a basic janitor when he wasn't darting about like a pretty little woman.

"Fickle finger of fate," he murmured to himself, pulling out a wig that matched his hair color; it was decorated with two long falls of flowing locks and he tugged it over his head quickly and gave himself one last look (_Quickly because if he looked to long he'd once again have to realize the fact that he __**could**__ pass as woman_) before heading back out onto the floor again.

He coughed a little, as the smoke made his throat itch a slight bit, and looked about. Sure enough it seemed another flourish of men were walking in and there were only a few girls standing off to the side.

"Hey Celine, get over here!" One brunette called, ushering him over with a manicured finger.

Ciel only sighed, waltzing over to the group of women who were watching the small crowd of gentlemen enter. He soon took a place amongst them, leaning back against the wall and hoping to stay as far out of sight as possible. Meanwhile, the other made themselves as visible as possible, and a raven-haired woman looked over her shoulder with a catty grin.

"So Milly didn't make it again, eh?"

"Shut up Rosie!" Ciel hissed.

The woman only chuckled, before turning to face a parade of men who walked by, eyeing up the group carefully.

"How's about it mister?"

"I can show you a good time."

"How about a good laugh?"

"You look like a man of distinction."

The usual phrases echoed in his mind, and he was slowly seeing his wall of sanctuary deteriorate as one by one the girls were led away by patron after patron, he remained looking away hoping that he would remain unnoticed. Ciel cursed inwardly as he realized he was now alone and there was still a tall figure standing before him.

He sighed, looking up to greet him and opening his mouth to speak. When he did, nothing came out.

Before him stood someone, who he could only guess was maybe still in his early twenties, maybe younger. He was stunningly shaped, tall and built; his face refined and striking in nature. He had long ebony locks and eyes that seemed to glow like rubies through the cloudy darkness of the hall.

Needless to say he was not a usual patron.

No, definitely not usual.

Ciel was so enveloped in his appearance he jumped when he finally opened his mouth and spoke, his voice coming out like smooth velvety cake; low and sweet.

"Why hello, I guess it's you and me left isn't it?"

Ciel only nodded; afraid if he spoke his voice wouldn't come out properly (_In the abnormal high tone he needed to use in this case_), His eyes drifting up to meet the two garnets that stared down at him with a glimmering intrigue.

Ciel flinched slightly; afraid he would be found out if he didn't act normally. He took the man's hand in his and led him to the floor, and he followed willingly an open-mouthed smirk spreading across his face as Ciel turned to take his hand and place it on his back, and took the other in his. He dedicated himself to thinking about dance steps and the duo began to move; the man chuckling at Ciel's forceful nature.

"Do I get to have a chat? Or even your name would be fine?" he asked, gazing down as they shifted across the floor to the buoyant music, gracefully moving about with a bounce in each step.

Ciel looked up, casting a sweet smile (One _he didn't have to try and force as much as usual_), "I'm Celine, sorry about that. It's a pleasure really. Can I get your name mister?"

The ebony-haired man blinked once or twice before answering with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel nodded, moving carefully as Sebastian leant forward, carefully resting Ciel's weight upon his arm as he was dipped slowly and pulled back up; his face dangerously close to his partner's.

Ciel felt his face heat up, and he knew his cheeks were tinged a light pink; his eyes wide and his feet momentarily clumsy. He stumbled slightly, over his partner's feet, feeling the room spin a little from the prior motion (_He was starting to feel woozy with all this spinning going on_).

Sebastian carefully held onto the faltering boy, as he staggered.

"Are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy whose eyes were now becoming dangerously unfocused.

As Ciel watched Sebastian's face, he realized he wasn't feeling nearly as well as he had earlier. He nearly tumbled over as he was twirled once again, outward then back into his partner's arms.

"I-I'm…"

Sebastian's hold remained firm and he moved his hands to the boy's small shoulders, gripping them firmly and looking into his eyes, his face once again centimeters from Ciel's who was now looking more pale than anything; his eye's fluttering slightly.

"Are you alright, you look ill?"

"I'm fine I just need some air!"

Ciel quickly ran to the doors and out of the dance hall, into the cool night air. He felt immediately relieved of the smoky air, but his head was still spinning relentlessly, and he felt himself wither once again.

Sebastian soon followed noticing the boy was now swaying side to side on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Are-!"

He saw the small form crumple like a tumbling building and quickly caught the boy's light frame before he hit the ground. He looked about, a confused expression briefly crossing his features, before he hoisted the limp form of Ciel off the ground; carrying him bridal style he carried him a little ways off, before attempting to hail a cab.

Ciel remembered nothing in his final moments, except that the last thing crossing his mind was a simple thought; one that he figured he should have recalled earlier.

'_I haven't eaten since yesterday have I?_'

x.x.x.x.x

Ciel awoke and felt surprisingly comfortable, his hands tangling in silken fabrics as he realized his head hurt quite a bit. He hissed, pulling the other hand up to his temple and slowly opening his eyes. They met a plain white ceiling fixed with a bright hanging fixture. He squinted at the light, turning to look around again.

He paused in thought before realizing he was in someone else's home.

"Huh?" Ciel sat up abruptly, the blood rushing form his head and making him feel faint again before he regained some composure. He looked around to see a relatively normal apartment (_Although it was far more extravagant than his shabby home and far larger as well_), the plush couch a little ways off, a small table for two, a large closet, some nightstands on either side of the bed, and a large dresser. He looked at the plush bed he laid on, covered in a soft red comforter that had obviously been mussed by his restless sleeping on it.

"Are you awake now?"

Ciel jumped about ten feet, turning to see the familiar face and ebony locks of none other than Sebastian.

"Sorry to startle you. I thought you'd never wake up. Have you eaten anything lately?"

Ciel remained silent, realizing the sticky situation he was in.

What about the Dance Hall?

Paulie?

What about his cover?

Ciel panicked briefly, looking to face his host with an alarmed expression as he reached up and realized he was not wearing his normal wig of long hair, instead he saw it resting on a table a short ways off.

Sebastian followed his line of sight, and then looked back to him, curious.

"Oh! Yes I figured I'd relieve you of that as it must be quite warm. I was going to change you out of that as well but I wasn't sure how truly modest you were. Maybe you'd wake up and try to kill me for gazing upon your naked body."

Ciel's face lit up with a familiar pink tint as his last words, and smirk spread across the raven-haired man's face.

"Oh fuck off!"

"Oh! He speaks!"

Ciel fumed quietly, casting a defiant look at his host, who only chuckled at his dismay.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you! How can I work if people know I'm a boy! Paulie will kill me if he finds out! He'll kill me for leaving to! Oh hell!"

Ciel scrambled off the bed, trying to make his way out as fast as he possibly could, he ran to grab the wig from the table, but was stopped as Sebastian stepped firmly into his path.

He paused, looking up to see the man with a disappointed look on his face, though if you'd ask him it seemed pretty feigned.

"Please don't worry about that, I consulted your boss before I left and he knows your situation."

He gave a smile that made Ciel's insides flutter slightly, and he turned on his heel to waltz over to the dresser in the corner of the room.

"Plus, I figure you'll attract men anyway, even if you aren't dressed like that, am I right?"

Ciel was left abashed, blinking briefly.

"How long did you know? Does Paulie know you know?"

Ciel glared intently at the man's back, awaiting an answer.

"Oh he doesn't know, but I feel like he's certain I would've by the end of the night."

The man paused to look over his shoulder and cast Ciel a witty look, which only made Ciel let out a huff.

"As for me, I knew the moment I approached you in the hall."

Ciel's jaw dropped.

This was not supposed to happen at all.

Could other people tell if this man could? Was he truly that bad of an actor? Though, it had been an off night after all.

"How?"

Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side inquisitively.

"Your chest. And your voice."

Ciel blushed at the lewdness of his first answer, and looked to the side as the man spoke again.

"I take it wearing that dress may be quite uncomfortable, so I'll lend you some of my clothing. It'd be nice if you'd stay and have something to eat."

He turned, a white dress shirt and some black slacks folded neatly in his hands, and he waltzed over gracefully and put them in Ciel's hands.

Ciel only looked at his own appearance, realizing that he indeed felt strange being out of the dance hall in such attire. Some pants would be nice indeed, and he obliged the man, turning and setting them on the bed.

Sebastian cast him a grin, not moving from his spot.

"Well?" Ciel asked, motioning for Sebastian to leave or turn around

"Well what?" He asked, a feigned innocence in his voice that rang like a callously sweet bell.

"You buffoon! I'm not undressing while you watch me!"

"Ah So I really should have taken advantage of you while you were sleeping then?"

"Fuck you! Now get out!"

Ciel stomped over and pushed the man towards the door, out of the room. The only reason he budged was because he allowed Ciel to move him, and he chuckled as the door was slammed in his face.

"I'll fetch some food for us then," he spoke through the barrier of the door.

Ciel only flipped him off from behind the façade, and turned to face the large room once again.

He stormed over to the clothing, picking up the shirt and looking at it.

He sighed, seeing as it was significantly larger than him and would probably reach all the way down to his upper thigh in length. Never the less, he rid himself of the silky black article, stripping down to his undergarments and adorning the large white shirt. He buttoned it with some difficulties before picking up the large black slacks.

His face fell again.

There was simply no way they would ever fit his tiny frame.

Not only would they be significantly longer, but they would certainly fall off his tiny hips as soon as he pulled them on. Yet again, he still attempted the task, carefully pulling his legs through one at a time and gingerly yanking them up to rest at his waist.

As soon as he removed his hands they dropped right back to the floor.

And as incredibly inconvenient as it was (_Or perhaps __**convenient **__for the devilish host_), Sebastian re-entered the room at that moment with two plates in hand, each with a slice of cake.

Ciel immediately scrambled to pull up the article, and hide his pale legs and undergarments from sight.

Sebastian merely let out a stifled snicker, setting the plates on the table and covering his mouth with his hand as he watched with a bemused expression as the flustered boy clung to the black slacks.

"I had a feeling they might fit a bit loose on you, being so small and all."

"Shut up!"

Ciel hissed, stomping over as best he could and glaring up at him with a feeble intensity.

Sebastian cast him a smile, leaning over to meet him face to face.

"I don't think it's very plausible for you to be hanging onto those all night so why don't you just forget about them?"

Ciel, although reluctant, had to admit it was quite ludicrous to even entertain the idea that he would stumble about here all evening like this. So he sighed and shed the black pants, handing them over to the raven-haired man and blushing deep crimson; feeling utterly exposed.

Sebastian's smile never ceased, only developing into that open-mouthed smirk that seemed so sinister and yet so alluring.

"Please take a seat and eat. You must be hungry."

Ciel obliged this wish because, just as the man had predicted, he was incredibly famished.

He eyed up the lovely piece of yellow cake greedily, licking his lips with ravenous hunger.

Sebastian watched form the corner of his eye as he set down the pants, smirking once again. He soon joined Ciel at the small table, watching as the boy began to dig into the pastry with no restraint. He shoveled mouthful after mouthful of the delectable good into his mouth.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he observed, and poured some champagne into two crystal flutes.

"So, what is your actual name, Celine?"

Ciel looked up, casting him a brief look before sighing and putting down his fork.

"It's Ciel."

"That's nice name, not common," he paused, taking a sip from the glass before him, and Ciel copied his motions, eyeing him carefully.

"And how, may I ask, did you end up dressing up as a dance hall hostess, Ciel?"

Ciel blinked a few times before the question registered.

"Fickle finger of fate."

"What?"

"Fickle finger of fate," he repeated again, taking another bite of cake and eyeing Sebastian from the corner of his eye as he chewed the sweet carefully.

When Sebastian cast him yet another questioning look, he turned to face him again, stabbing his fork into the remaining cake.

"It means I don't feel like explaining, and the truth of the matter is I'm not exactly sure myself. So it must be the fickle finger of fate."

He gave one last shrug, looking to see Sebastian snigger again.

"Well you know it's a bit odd even then."

Ciel only scoffed, looking down at his bare feet and legs.

"Well, I gotta do what I gotta do."

At this Sebastian's face fell slightly and he hummed quietly, thinking as he took another drink of the bubbling champagne.

Then something crossed Ciel's mind again. Something that he was sure would save his hide from Paulie; no matter how desperate it may seem.

"Well, as long as you keep your mouth shut, and since you've done all this I suppose I owe you something. So, is there anything I could do for you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by Ciel's change in nature.

"Anything? Anything I could do?"

Ciel had a pretty good idea of how the girls at the hall made their extra cash. All those extra-curricular activities made up for the horrid pay at work, and he knew just how they made it.

He picked up the fork he had shanked his remaining cake with before and held it up to his lips, licking it slowly and letting his tongue drag along its length, lapping up some of the white frosting.

Sebastian, who was taken aback by the boy's gesture, merely observed.

"If you know what I mean?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what I mean?" Ciel asked, for once not sure if this was going right over the man's head. He was getting more and more frustrated as he wasn't receiving any reaction, and he crossed his arms and pouted in aggravation.

Sebastian laughed, though only in a quiet chuckle, and gazed at the boy across the table with impious eyes.

"I do I do, but I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Ciel blinked a few times before his response processed fully.

"What?" he asked, slightly angered at the answer he had received. For some reason beyond him he felt slightly offended, and maybe a little disappointed.

Just a little though.

Very little.

"Well, I'm afraid I'd simply break you if I tried to do anything like that, little Ciel."

He took his prior thought back.

"Oh fuck you!" Ciel huffed, shoving another piece of cake into his mouth and standing abruptly, he moved to the doorway in livid stomps.

Sebastian, watched a moment, but soon stood quickly, running to catch the boy before he left, placing a hand on the door before he could open it and storm out.

"Please," Sebastian looked at Ciel, who had turned to face the man with a scowl, "I'd very much like it if you'd stay."

Something in the man's ruby orbs, though Ciel had not an inkling of an idea what, pulled him in with a gravity that he could not resist and before he knew it he was walking back over to take a seat on the soft bed.

He looked up at Sebastian who followed him over, bending over to meet him eye to eye.

"I will not speak a word of this to anyone, and as far as your boss goes," he rummaged through his pocket before removing a bill and placing it in Ciel's hands which had rested in his lap, "You can hand him this to satisfy him."

Ciel looked down at the bill, and then back up at the man's face, thoroughly pulled into his charms at the moment.

He didn't even think of turning away when the raven-haired man leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips against his own, softly and carefully.

His lips tasted like spice cake.

And when he pulled away Ciel didn't even think of slapping him, or punching him.

He merely raised a hand to his lips, touching them gently and looking up into Sebastian's smiling face.

"Now let me get you a belt for those pants so you can at least get home."

He turned away, off to scour for the desired item, and left Ciel sitting quietly with a pink flush upon his cheeks and his heart pounding in his chest.

Ciel had never felt so incredibly enamored before when things like this had happened.

Usually a man who had drank a bit too much might try and lean in for a kiss, or maybe a lecherous old coot might try and make a few grabs at him; to all of which Ciel always responded with a sharp slap and even sharper words.

However, this was obviously not the case with this charming Casanova.

Ciel watched as Sebastian turned around, holding out the pants and belt for him to take. Ciel obliged, standing and dressing in a daze. Sebastian only smiled, and when Ciel had finished he raised his hand to Ciel's cheek, dragging his caress down to the boy's chin and tilting it upwards to plant yet another soft kiss upon his lips.

When he stood again, a smirk played across his lips, and Ciel looked up at him, blushing once again and turning away. He made his way to the door quietly, opening it and turning to face his host one last time.

"Well, it's been interesting," Ciel began, feeling awkward in making his goodbye after such an occasion.

Sebastian only chuckled, looking down at Ciel's anxious face.

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Huh?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Would you like to accompany me on a date Saturday?"

Ciel was still slightly shocked, but nodded vigorously in response before he was able to force out an audible reply.

"Yes, I suppose why not?"

Sebastian smiled, this time in a more genuine manner, and placed his lips to Ciel's ear, causing him to shiver in response to him warm breath.

"Well then I'll see you Saturday."

Ciel pulled away, his face a light cherry at Sebastian's gesture, he cast him a weary look and earned another laugh.

"Goodnight Ciel."

"Goodnight Sebastian."

With that Sebastian shut the door, stealing one last look as Ciel made his way out of his apartment and into the hall. When he turned to look at his abode, he saw the black dress still draped over a chair.

The dress that Ciel had worn.

The one that belonged to the New York, Roxanne Dance Hall.

He let out a laugh, and smiled to himself once again.

"I guess he's not off the hook after all."

As if on cue he heard a knock at the door, and turned on heel.

A licentious smirk spread across his face, and he chuckled as he turned the doorknob.

"Indeed the night is still young Ciel, but I didn't know you wished to spend the night so bad you'd resort to leaving things in my apartment."

"Up yours!"

* * *

Thanks again guys xD

As this went on I had some good fun writing it late at night. Ciel's such a lil' firecracker :3

If it seems a bit rushed sometimes it's cause it sometimes was! Apologies! The next one will be far better!

As far as the date of the 'next one' goes you can probably expect it in about a week's time at most. ^^

Thanks again for reading and reviewing~3

Always appreciated!

-Staacy


	3. SMCP

**AN:** Hello all I've returned yet again for another oneshot about our dearest Ciel and Sebastian. I'm starting to think I like to see Ciel suffer. If you've drawn this conclusion as well you're probably right. The poor thing. lol. This one took longer to churn out because I had wanted to for a long time and had to do it just right. Also, I wanted to re-watch my inspiration a few times to get the creative juices flowing. I don't know if their creative anymore since I seem to be taking all my idea for foreign films! Oh well! It seems my stories are getting more and more sad as we go along am I right?

**Summary:** This time we'll have to go back to the time of WWI, and transport ourselves to the beautiful french countryside. Lovely isn't it? Haha, enjoy the nice mental images because this thing was terribly sad; terrible I say. If i make you cry don't blame me, I was having difficulties not being depressed after re-reading this. I can't believe I wrote such an atrocity! All the quotes in between in here are one's I've pulled off the top of my head; save for the wire one. That one is one form my inspiration for this one; a french film called_ A Very Long Engagement_. It had been a while since I'd watched it but I thought it would make a good premise for this oneshot without a doubt. Oh my, its so terribly sweet you'll want to shit bunnies. But then you'll want to cry. So enjoy it. lol.

**WARNING:** Yup the rating gotten bumped up for this chapter because there is some vague recollection of beautiful mansex (Ciel's older in this one so i'm not filing it under shota...technically), suggestiveness, and a fair amount of cursing. So if you'd rather not indulge in such things I suggest simply skipping that part or click the back button kindly. If this is just your cup of tea then please continue on your merry way and enjoy :3 Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Nearly forgot this! whoops! Once again Ciel and Sebastian belong to Toboso, and any lines and ideas form _A Very Long Engagement_ do not belong to me either.

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**_" There's this place in me where your finger tips still rest... your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo... It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."_- Unknown**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *

---------------

"You're such a liar; I could never take you seriously even if I tried."

---------------

Ciel hated that vile pocket watch.

He hated it with all of his pitiable being.

Even now as he clutched it in his hand he blamed it for every ounce of astringent misery it had brought upon him. Its silver ornamented exterior gleamed with mockery that was unparalleled in the young boy's single blue eye. His feeble fingers shook as he pried at the small locking mechanism that latched it shut; almost frantically. He felt mortified as he opened the objects elegant casing to reveal a numbered face that was stilled and lifeless. And tucked into the concave dip of its cover was folded yellowed paper, which seemed to be stained by time.

He didn't even want to touch it.

Dragging his pale finger over it briefly before cautiously removing it from its crevice; he felt his pulse burn with a mixture of miserable ache and anxiety.

He couldn't even open it before he felt his eyes burn with tears, his vision swirling into a runny blur, his world being washed away. He felt the white gauze that covered his right eye dampen and sag with the weight of his despair.

He didn't know anymore.

And if he didn't know, his world would come crumbling down upon itself in cruel demolition. Everything that had kept his life going, trudging forward in desperation; would be simply vanished.

Ciel felt his tears draw singeing paths across his pale cheeks; their miserable heat unbearable to him.

His hope against all hope had dissipated like smoke as soon as that watch reached his petite hands.

He just didn't know.

-------------

"If he were dead, I would know."

--------------

Ciel remembered the day he had met that cocky bastard with a vividness that was burned into his very existence.

And it was fairly appropriate as his existence was forever passionately consumed around him (around _them_) for the rest of Ciel's days.

Like all things that spilled forth from his lips; his first words had been ones etched with charade, and an air of charm that threatened to suffocate him like a drug.

But only in the most insultingly passionate way.

"_Aren't you a bit young to be wandering the country-side like this by yourself?"_

_Ciel jumped, turning to see who had questioned him with such an impeding air. The man stood tall, at least much taller than he; with inky black hair that was so dark it failed to catch the bright afternoon sunlight that basked the many open fields. Rows after rows of grain, and corn, and sustenance; interwoven with the blemish of farmhouses that dotted the landscape. The path was dirt, and when you walked it you were sure to be covered in residue and dirt in matter of minutes; dust clouds kicking up with every scuff of his shoe against the gravel. The path was lined with limestone bricks, which formed small walls that were perfect for walking upon; testing your balance as you trudged along the barren road. This peculiar gentleman was leaned against one of these stone walls, smiling in a haughty manner that seemed to make him look like he was not from around here._

_Not from around here at all. _

_Ciel was feeling a wretched annoyance as the man waited an answer; eyeing him like a diminutive child. _

"_I'm sixteen, you ass!"_

"_Oh? I'm sorry it's just you're so short," the man only cast him a sweet smile._

"_Oh shut up will you?" he cast him a look of abhorrence, glaring from his single blue eye. _

_At this, as if his earlier insult had not been enough, he continued to ask even more offending questions. _

"_What is your name?"_

_Ciel refused to answer, turning away from the man and continuing his walk with conviction._

_Much to his misfortune, the man simply followed; his footsteps making the familiar scuffing noise across the path that echoed his own._

"_What happened to your right eye?"_

_Ciel was insulted. Beyond insulted that his stranger of a stranger was initiating a potential interrogation when all Ciel had wanted was to go for an afternoon walk. _

"_That's none of your business! Who are you anyway? What do you want?" he turned to face the stranger fully, his hands fisting as his annoyance escalated to into something similar to rage. _

_The stranger seemed slightly taken aback, but this was only brief as he approached the shorter boy who was now staring back at him with a livid glower. He simply grinned, and spoke once again._

"_I just wanted to hear you speak again, although it'd probably be much nicer if your words were softer and kinder."_

_Ciel noticed the man's eyes seemed to glimmer with the color of brilliant red poppies in the sunlight. In the pit of his gut he felt a feeling foreign to him; something bubbling dangerously close to intrigue infused with significance._

"_My name is Ciel."_

_Ciel turned again, walking further down the path, and questioning his own reason; as to why he was giving this stranger the time of day at all. His eyes drifted down to his black shoes that were now dusty and paled with debris from the shabby road._

_He just felt it._

"_I'm Sebastian Michaelis; it's a pleasure, Ciel."_

_He felt it deeper and stronger than he had ever felt anything in his life._

-----------

"I hate you! I hate you so much because you consume every ounce of my being!"

-----------

Sure enough, Sebastian had been a newcomer in the small countryside. Ciel remembered vividly his shock to find out that he helped run the nearby lighthouse along the shores; braving the immense heights to keep track of its welfare for the few fairing ships.

Every day Sebastian would come and visit Ciel, who now looked forward to their afternoon chats outside his small home; sitting at the small table outside in the balmy sunlight. Ciel's dearest aunt, Angelina, whose hair was such a vivacious red it seemed to burn her existence into one's memory almost as much as Sebastian's crimson eyes; always brought out lunch and iced tea with a soft smile and hello. Ciel's home was small and simple, built into the rolling hills. It was homely inside and out; with laundry hanging on the line and ivy creeping up the stone walls. They'd sit and talk the afternoon away; idly conversing on petty subjects that intrigued them.

As well, of course, about one another.

Every day Ciel found himself thinking more and more about Sebastian; and for a brief time he had a standoff with the older man, spurred on by his own frustration with himself over the matter. He'd ignore Sebastian when he could, refusing to acknowledge him, refusing to acknowledge the reality of his own ardor.

This lasted a whole of two days, before Ciel feverently apologized; reluctantly asking for Sebastian's forgiveness which he provided gladly with a small chuckle and a grin.

"_Although your motives are beyond me, going even a single day without your company has become a feat which I would rather not attempt."_

Once in a while, Ciel had his favorite reoccurring dream, which always involved him dangling from a precarious edge of the lighthouse that he knew Sebastian frequented for work when he was not visiting with Ciel. Sometimes he swore he could feel the breeze against his pale legs.

Undoubtedly each time Sebastian would retrieve him from the brink of his demise; with a gentle smile and a warm embrace Ciel would be salvaged from his nightmare.

Sometimes he swore he felt Sebastian's warm hands on his arms.

Although, Ciel figured the reality of it was far better.

Far better.

---------------

Would you carry me? All the way to the top?"

--------------

When Sebastian asked Ciel to accompany him to the top of the lighthouse he couldn't take a moment to enjoy the gesture because he felt so sure he would die.

Climbing up so high like that; with his feeble stature he was certain he'd plummet to his death far before he'd get a chance to ever enjoy the expansive and spectacular view with Sebastian. And he frowned as he agreed and looked up to Sebastian who was casting him such an inquiring look.

He bugged him about it relentlessly until Ciel couldn't take it anymore. Until he felt like he would throttle this man if he asked him about his nervous look, his anxious smile, or his look of dread.

"_I'm afraid of heights you fool!"_

Ciel felt bad after he yelled at Sebastian.

He always did.

Even the first day he had met the man he had felt compunction for being so course with him.

And just like he always did, he simply smiled and answered with kind words.

"_Then I will carry you to the top on my back. You won't have to look down as we climb even once until were safe at the top where the balcony is sturdy and the view is so beautiful you won't have a second thought."_

He didn't lie.

"_Are we almost there yet?"_

_Ciel whimpered into the fabric of Sebastian's shirt as he gripped onto it for dear life; the material bunching under his tightly curled fingers, his legs hooked around Sebastian's waist. _

"_It's the last bit of stairs."_

_His face was planted firmly into Sebastian's back, and his single exposed eye was clamped shut. With every breath he drew in Sebastian's musky scent; a bit like rose and fresh cloves. Every step echoed in the hallowed interior of the tower; slowly bringing them closer to their destination. He could hear Sebastian's breathing, which was a bit labored because of the climb, making Ciel think things he willed himself to banish from his mind. _

"_Ciel, open your eyes."_

_Ciel's breath left him; swept up in the glowing landscape that enveloped his senses as his eyes opened slowly and cautiously._

_It was so beautiful._

_He was so beautiful._

_Sebastian's face was lit in spectacular contrasts, his pale skin glowing in the light and his eyes shining gorgeous crimson. _

"_I told you I would carry you."_

_Ciel only nodded as he was set upon the stone ground, looking out across the opposite side out to the ocean where a single sea bird bobbed in the wind, flying against its current in vain. Ciel smirked at it briefly before turning to look at Sebastian who had moved to the other side of the glass surrounding the gigantic light in the center of the platform. He walked around the inside, smiling out at Ciel who followed him around the platform._

_When Sebastian stopped Ciel stopped, stepping forward to the glass._

_Sebastian watched his actions, curious as to what he would do._

_Ciel brought his face up to the glass, watching as his breath clouded the surface in clouds of fog; he pressed his lips to the glass gently, the cold surface making his lips sting and tingle with chill._

_Sebastian paused only a second, before mirroring his actions; pressing his own lips on the opposing side of the barrier with a smirk, feeling the similar bitter sensation of cold mixed with the warmth he felt radiating from Ciel through the glass._

_The cold made Ciel's lips dry, and he didn't like the chilly sea winds._

_He felt Sebastian's warm breath through the glass; his heart pattered eagerly against his ribcage, and he thought his breath had stopped._

_If not for the heat that coursed through his pink cheeks he would have certainly thought himself dead._

_The tenderness of the kiss was far beyond the smart of the icy glass._

_Far beyond anything in this world._

_And Ciel was sure he was all the way up in heaven._

------------

"Don't look at me like that. If you look at me like that I'll melt into a puddle of blissful mess."

-------------

Ciel remembered the first time they made love together.

Perched in the darkness of the attic they played a small game by lamplight, tossing insults back and forth alongside mocking touches that left Ciel's skin tingling.

When Sebastian's lips had brushed against his neck, as Ciel tried desperately to win the round of Pick Up Sticks, he had had just about enough.

He took the burning lamp in hand and blew out its flame, Sebastian eyeing him curiously before his face disappeared into the darkness.

When Sebastian had finally dug a match out of his pocket and struck it to life along the small crate they used as a table, the light danced across Ciel's figure in a flurry of warm oranges and yellows; he was now missing his typical over coat, now clad only in the white dress shirt he normally wore.

Ciel blew out the match again.

Once again Sebastian lit a new match, lifting it up as it hissed and jumped to life again, casting shadows across Ciel's pale chest, which was now exposed in a small strip of glowing alabaster, his white shirt hanging loosely from his tiny shoulders.

Sebastian smirked.

Ciel blew out the match yet again.

By the time Sebastian had lit his next match, Ciel's white shirt was the only thing left on his person, and Sebastian was finally able light the lamp again.

The rest was a beautiful blur, a passion that was burned into his memory relentlessly.

Ciel remembered how every time Sebastian's hands grazed his skin; caressing the smooth flesh of his thigh, his face, his chest, it left a trail of burning need.

His hands were so warm, even against his heated flesh; and traced gentle patterns across him in swirling tendrils of compassion, a tenderness that made Ciel's pulse pound through his veins in a throbbing echo of every heated thrust.

When the tears came; of hurt mixed with pleasure, Sebastian's mouth reached Ciel's flushed cheeks and lapped up the trails of saltiness with temperate kisses.

Everything about Sebastian seemed to be amplified into a scale that Ciel found near unbearable; every indulgent look sending him into a new throe of bliss that made his back arch violently in ecstasy.

Ciel recalled that when they both came to their end, shuddering and shivering along one another; that Sebastian's flushed face was entirely ethereal.

Entirely unreal.

Sebastian's hand remained on Ciel's chest all night, gently clasped over his heart, which Ciel had been sure he'd feel throbbing delicately through his torso; sleeping quietly with his head just over his shoulder.

When Sebastian awoke, making motion to stir, Ciel held his hand in place, looking over his shoulder with a pleading look; his single sapphire eye glistening with an earnest request.

"_Stay a little longer."_

Before Ciel went to bed he often dreamt quietly of that evening; of that flurry of passionate circumstances; and it did not take long until he reached fulfillment with this thought of his raven-haired lover on his mind.

After Sebastian left, Ciel could no longer bare to think of him as he pleasured himself.

_---------_-----

"If the wire does not lead me to you, I will try again. If it breaks, I will hang myself with it."

--------------

When the letter came in the mail Ciel was certain it was a bad joke.

A _very_ bad joke.

In _very_ bad taste.

That afternoon Sebastian visited earlier than normal, approaching as Ciel sat quietly at their table which was cluttered with paper; he was busy writing letters but paused and looked up to smile when he saw the tall man approach.

Angelina was hanging a few fluffy white linens on the line, and the breeze was just perfect to tousle them gently as they dried, making them dance like phantasms in the bright afternoon sunlight. When her eyes drifted to the letter in his hand, she stopped smiling and immediately flashed a momentary look to her nephew, who only cocked his head questioningly; still grinning his contented grin.

Sebastian didn't say anything until Ciel had finished reading the letter, which he had handed to him quietly and guardedly, as he sat across from him at the table; his face falling into a solemn look of apathy. When Ciel looked up to face him, Sebastian's eyes were hard garnet stones; colder than usual, and vastly troubled.

Ciel felt his eyes burn with tears he refused to shed; and the clasped his own hands together tightly to stop himself from making a fool of himself. It helped only briefly, before he was thrown into an embrace, and his salty tears soaked into the fabric of Sebastian's shirt, staining it with his anxiety, and his hatred for the war he never thought would happen to him. It wasn't supposed to happen to him.

Even though it wasn't supposed to happen.

It did.

And on the day that Sebastian had packed everything up, and changed into attire far too dull for his stature and frame, Ciel and Auntie Angelina stood by the car to say goodbye.

When Sebastian hugged Angelina she passed him a pack of cigarettes to which he kindly declined; all the same she insisted that they would help him make friends and thus he was inclined to accept her request with a chuckle and a grin.

Ciel didn't want to be here, he glared at the man who drove the decrepit old car as he sat and awaited Sebastian. He glared for all he was worth until he could no longer harbor any more loathing for the man and then he turned to face Sebastian again; who looked down at him with a sly look of disapproval.

Sebastian often told Ciel he had far too much zeal for such a small stature; and thus he came off as cantankerous, which he often did.

This time he only cast him a knowing smile, before making the slight lean downwards to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead; his hair had parted flawlessly for this, leaving a ideal place for Sebastian's lips.

Ciel disapproved of such a small token of affection for such a long departure and quickly threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, roughly pulling him into a tight embrace and steadily reaching upwards on his toes; His lips crashed against Sebastian's in a way that was painfully bruising, a way the seared the moment into his existence with a cruelty that made him ill. With a brutality that carved this moment into his being.

"_If I do not return they will send you my silver pocket watch, and a letter explaining your worst nightmares."_

_Ciel glared up at him; angry that he could think of such a topic that seemed so incredulous; but more so angry cause the mere thought made him want to sob_

"_But this is irrelevant; because I will return without a doubt. We can continue our chats over Angelina's lunchtime tea, and climb to the top of the lighthouse, and we will climb to the top of the bell tower in the square. When it rings, we'll nearly go deaf and I'll carve our initials into the cold stone. I'll mark it where everyone can see, and in a way where no one will know; we'll be a romantic mystery left upon this world in messily scrawled stone."_

"_You're such a sap."_

_Sebastian only chuckled, placing another kiss on the top of Ciel's head. Ciel felt the tears beading at the corners of his vision, but harshly blinked them back and grinned._

"_I promise I'll come back."_

_And with that Sebastian hopped into the car, with the strange man in military uniform and he drove around the bend, the car leaving a cloud of dust in its wake._

He lied.

Ciel never hated him for it though. And for the longest time now he had been absolutely certain he would return. He had heard of his death; it was written in plain black and white on the front of a paper. Something didn't seem right though.

Something urged Ciel onward against his Aunt's wishes, and he dove himself to his very last nerve in investigating, thoroughly interrogating survivors and widows. He even ventured into Paris to find a prostitute who had connections with a fellow solider who had accompanied Sebastian when he was thrown over the top. If Sebastian were truly dead Ciel would certainly feel it in a way no one else could, correct?

Sebastian was perhaps alive and avoiding hard labor by hiding away with a fellow man.

Sebastian perhaps had gone and started a new life with a new name somewhere in Germany; setting up residence with a nice old German house frau.

Of course when Ciel thought of this he always imagined that if it were true; Sebastian would only entertain fantasies about Ciel as he made his happy home with the German woman.

Ciel imagined her as tall and blonde with oversized breasts.

Following the few strings of hope, Ciel never ceased to believe that Sebastian would walk up the drive to have afternoon chats again.

Every thin string of optimism led to noting but more string.

Every time the string seemed to break it was tied together once again.

Until that watch arrived; the man brought it with a solemn face and a thick mustache. He drove up the gravel drive in the middle of the evening and made a ruckus on his noisy motorbike.

When Ciel looked out his window the man held out the pocket watch high above his head and yelled a greeting.

Ciel remembered looking down and catching the glint of silver in the night.

Ciel felt like dying.

--------------

"Truly you are so stubborn; harboring such hope against all hopes. And yet, you are so admirable."

-------------

When the man came inside and ate, he was more than happy, spilling his spirit about all he knew and how he had obtained the pocket watch from man in a hospital. A man who was a bit eccentric in his harboring of all the soldier's final wishes; their last letters to their loved ones, and their last tokens of remembrance. He kept them in a box and this man had delivered them to all of the widows and mothers left in the lonely world.

When Ciel felt so crushed he leant his head down on the table and closed his eyes the man spoke to him directly.

"_Truly someone who should show so much fortitude as you should know when a cause is lost. Though your love is a passion that is unfamiliar to me; I envy and pity you with a feeling that it beyond all words."_

He found that he hated this man.

He hated everyone and anyone.

He hated that pocket watch, which he grabbed from the man's hand abruptly casting him a livid glare and yelling before storming up to his quarters.

He heard Auntie Angelina apologize and try to call to him as he went.

And now he stood here, with a mountain of broken string, and that insufferable pocket watch which he reviled so much so; wishing only that he could hang himself with the strings of fate he had clasped onto so desperately.

Here he was, sniveling in a way that made him embarrassed to call himself a man, a man now of 18.

He ripped open the folded paper that had been tucked inside the watch and read it through distorted vision.

_Ciel,_

_Against all odds I have made it this far; though odds are in my favor as I am returning to you soon. The cruelty of here makes everything about home seem so distant it is beyond me as to how they reside within the same world. _

_Still my thoughts are on your dear aunt, your pleasant home, and seeing you again from the top of the lighthouse where everything is so ethereal it is probably a threshold to heaven. _

_I don't suppose you've grown any taller. _

_Then again that is part of your charm now isn't it? That immense character in such a tiny package. _

_As I've been shot in the hand, whilst holding a cigarette too high over the trench, I've been court marshaled for reasons beyond me. I suppose they figure I did it on purpose; to which I must earnestly say would have been a splendid idea had it truly been my own. We get thrown over into No-Man's Land right up on the front this evening. Me and five other men who had just wnted t go home. ONe isn't much older than you, and he has a lovely finacee awaiting him.  
_

_I am happy to say to the others that after the execution I can go home so something as well; someone splendid to whom I can love until there is no more tomorrow. Remember that you are always in my thoughts; and I would give my other hand and fingers (since the first one has already been quite devastated) to be able to touch you again. _

_If I had said what I truly wanted to right there you would have undoubtedly found a way to slap me even from all the way there, so thus I shall never tell you. I shall never ever tell you about how I want to make love to you again and again in such a way that leaves you whimpering and begging for more._

_No, I certainly could never tell you that._

_I can almost feel your harsh words at this moment for saying such lewd things._

_I'll be back soon and you can properly scold me for taking so long to return, and after you've yelled, and then apologized for yelling like you often do, we'll go to the top of the bell tower like I promised._

_I'll carry you up just like with the lighthouse._

_It'd be better if you got over your fear of heights._

_But it's quite alright because I rather enjoy carrying you upon my back, now that I stop to think about it._

_Yes, I will carry you all the way up._

_We'll carve SMCP into existence forever at the dizzying top._

_I'll see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Sebastian._

----------

"I know, but I don't believe; and because of this my existence is lost to unbridled love."

---------

* * *

Oh my oh my. Im very happy with this one! Although i'm debating on it, the next one will probably be short.

But sweet!

Don't expect to much unless another diine bolt of inspiration strikes.

For once i'm thinking of doing a partially cannon one; back to Victorian England, Ciel the Earl, and Sebastian the demon.

Although I'd like to pull out of my downward spiral into depressing angsty stories I can't make any promise. The next one might be even more angsty so I'm sorry lol. I promise the light and happy fluff will come back eventually. lol.

Thanks for coming back again guys, this is always a real treat to pump out sotries and get those lovely reviews you al keep sending me :3 Kepe tehm coming and i'll keep these coming!

Before I finish up i'd like to give a nice shoutout to **HatakeLuci**, who has sent me the kindest and most trhough reviews i've ever recieved! Thank you for your support and I can make my promsie that I will continue this! ^^

Thanks again everyone!

-Staa'cy


	4. Blind

**AN: **_Well I missed my deadline by two whole days and I'm shocked and saddened -sighs-. I meant to get this long and beautiful piece out for Oneshot number five, but alas, I've been hit with my worst nightmare. Severe, rampant, and unyielding writers block. Cry now. It took a lot for me to pump out this short little drabbly thing (and by that i mean this took me days when i should've taken me an hour). It's depressing v.v Lament with me. NOW. :[ On a lighter note, Spring Break was great for things other than writing and I'm sad its over. I took my placement test for the college i'm attending too, so that's done now. :] On with things you're more interested in now~ Also I have some bad news possibly that I will announce at the end of this!_

**Summary: **_So this is really REALLY short and very 'not to-the-point'. For those who have scoured my other work you'll probably look at this and easily liken it to Tragedy or Glass, as it is my typical drabbly oneshot style I use when I have nothing else to do. There's not much in the way of plot but I tried my best to make it nice to read. Take this as a sort of lapse of time where Seabstian takes off and leaves Ciel. Poor Ciel. ]: This one was a particuarly sadistic side of me that likes it when people try to rip out their eyeballs! lol_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso so don't get angry at me for Monoshitsuji!_

**!Warnings!: **_Well there's really nothing bad in here. There's some gore but it's net very vivid or anything, and the allusions to shota are vague to. So unless you're REALLY senstive to those subjects (which if you were I don't think you'd be reading this), you should be fine and dandy. :]_

**

* * *

**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_**"Things base and vile, holding no quantity, Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eye, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." - William Shakespeare"**_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

* * *

It was worse than depression- _black misery_.

Ciel hated his right eye, which glowed like a flickering amethyst; glowering in the firelight that cast misshapen shadows across the velveteen walls that were draped with novel upon novel. Ciel hated them all, for the solace they refused to offer him now. He sat in desertion. Crimson occuli watching him with amusement as he raised his pale finger to his face, drawing them in a lengthy manner across his feature until they rested above his eye that he hated so.

And it burned.

Like the paper tossed into the fire; turned into a deep charcoal and eaten away by the hungry burst, which in its excitement cast out sparks of passion. Ciel tossed himself unto his butler, a meal to be devoured and savored, and in his excitement cast out his _own_ sparks of impious passion.

He hated it. And he hated Sebastian. When his own life was to torture him, and his presence was unbearable. When his eye burned so fiercely Ciel wished to rip it from his skull, and Sebastian's cool laughter pierced the stagnant air. Sebastian's cool voice rang in the emptiness of Ciel's life and offered him a hollow love that was dark, and palpable. It was unique to them and only them; and it was excruciatingly passionate in its blaze which often prodded at Ciel's subconscious.

He hated it.

His petite fingers clawed at the pale skin around the lustrous lilac orb, drawing deep red circles across the alabaster surface. Ciel's face contorted and his jaw set in a scowl that was despondent and forlorn. When his fingertip finally drew across the glazed surface of lavender he jolted at the strange contact and his eye responded with an instantaneous flood of bitter tears. He whimpered briefly as the discomforted faded briefly before it arose again, even more furious and he dug his fingers into the surface further; earning himself another choked cry. As he felt the warm tears trail in veined patterns down his hand and face, he thought again about the raven-haired butler. The guttural noises rattling up through his dry throat, much like the one's he would make when Sebastian's cool hands had trailed across his heated flesh, as he clawed at the sensitive organ that filled him so much wretchedness. Much like how Sebastian's scorching presence filled him with that wretchedness; and they were one in the same. That eye that tied him to the ethereal and timeless; tied him to the one thing he felt he was still aware of as he finally removed his greedy fingers from the glistening orb; now goaded and glossy with a mixture of tears and tepid blood. 'You've ruined your pretty face, young master,' the licentious demon would say, in the coolest of manners that only made Ciel's resentment simmer with more fervor; made him want even more. He cried tears of blood.

The molten ruby pooled at his jaw line before dripping daintily down into his lap, and he thought of how Lizzy would cry if she saw him, sniveling and weeping at his dilapidated state. He watched the crimson soak into his coat in flawlessly formed droplets that mottled the muted fabric. Ciel greatly frightened himself; with his feeble and gauche connection with Sebastian. His commonality with the demon and himself that people seemed, to them both, to be so shallow, prattling, and rather impertinent in a general nature that never seemed to cease in reiterating itself. To enjoy the solitude of each other was the opulence they engrossed themselves in; doing their duties as Butler and Earl. Ciel would shake his head, and Sebastian would smile his delicate and polite smile. The politeness that seemed to never leave his visage until the evenings of tumultuous and passionate err would envelop him in a completely different veneer; gorging on clement porcelain skin with infinite hunger, letting it drip in darkness from his venomous grin. It was beautiful and feral; and it was _human_. It was marvelous and affable; and even more so _believable._

He _hated_ it.

Now feeling an utter relief at the defiance against the logic of their relationship, the reasoning that made him sick; he looked about the room, grinning madly in his repose.

And just like Ciel had wished; there he was, gazing with mild bemusement and a crooked smirk.

Sebastian shook his head, placing a gloved hand on Ciel's face with a tenderness that was contradictory to everything logical; contradictory and beautiful. The white fabric kind lapped up the mixture of salty crimson tears, leaving pale dried paths of rust across the insipid surface; Ciel laughed knowingly.

His voice came out quiet and muted amongst the crackling of the fire.

"I knew you'd come."

* * *

_Well well well_

_Here comes the bad news:_

_Ten of Hearts may be put on temporary hiatus. _

_meaning; I may not be giving you the one or two updates a month like I have been. ( I think you've realized they've been getting less and less frequent). At least until I fall a little more back into the fandom. ]: So i'm sorry to all of you who are waiting for updates. It may just be a little more time in between or a lot. I can't tell you now but check my profile for updates._

_Your reviews fuel me! :D_

_A quick side note before i go; Check out the new trailers for Monostitsuji/Kuroshitsuji II. (Idk the hell they're calling it now) I'm excited for it actually. I got over the initial shock of a second season a long time ago and I'm pumped. So for those of you whining about it: STFU._

_Naw I love you all._

_-Staacy_


End file.
